


Protected

by slashluvr2998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

The genius held him close to his body as he shivered but both knew that he wasn't cold.

"It's okay he can't get you."

"You don't know that," the raven-haired being whispered into the brunette's hair.

"I can promise you though that I will do everything in my damn power to make sure that bastard doesn't touch a hair on that arrogant little head of yours." Loki tried to laugh but he choked up halfway between it making a strangled noise.

"I'm scared Tony," Loki admitted slowly and his words full of reluctance Tony's grip tightened.

"I know, me too."


End file.
